


Both Worlds

by Shelby_Polars



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Story, M/M, Possible depressed rin, Will add more later probably, Yukio get shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_Polars/pseuds/Shelby_Polars
Summary: Will be multiple chaptersChaos happens and of course Rin is in the center of it. Yukio is being his prattish self and someone comes to put him in his place.I suck at summaries....Bon X Rin.  Shima X Yukio.Rin may or may not end up having depression depending how the story goes.I do not own Blue Exorcist.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Both Worlds

I feel the pressure of the muzzle pressing into my forehead and think, 'this is it. He's really going to do it this time.' I look up into the emotionless eyes of my younger twin. There's nothing there. There is no love for me or sadness, just emptiness. 

Everyone stands frozen around us. I don't think they know how often this happens. Well, it doesn't happen too often but still more than for other people. Shura looks murderous towards him but has hesitation as to not provoke the situation more. Bon looks in equal parts like he's going to be sick and wants to punch Yukio. Shima to most looks nonchalant, but I can see him wavering between me and my twin brother. Konekomaru looks unsure of what to do while Sheimi has started to cry. Izumo looks downright furious. None of them wants to set Yukio off and have him do something he'd regret. 

Doesn't matter though. There is only one way this is ending. That's with a hole through my brain. Yukio won't let the Order take me again. Not after last time. I shiver just at the thought of what happened. 

I take a deep breath and flash my brother my happiest smile I can. I don't want him to feel too bad about this. It's my fault it has come to this. It's always my fault when things go wrong. 

I see a flicker in his eyes as he sees my smile, but it's gone before I could tell what it is. He steadies his pistol. Then something weird happens so fast as a loud, "Bang," rings out.


End file.
